


Celebrate You, Celebrate Me

by Johanna_002



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna_002/pseuds/Johanna_002
Summary: "If you feel inspired by Valentine's day, cool, but just make sure you're celebrating her, and not the stupid day. You don't need a holiday coming around once a year either to do that. She loves you, you love her, and that's the only thing that should matter." A sweet, and yummy Valentine's Day story. Red/Gloria.
Relationships: Gloria Mendoza/Galina "Red" Reznikov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

01-

"What do you mean we're not celebrating Valentine's Day?" Gloria asked, trying to keep the disappointment from seeping into her tone.

Distractedly, Galina worked on her display case where she was setting out the chocolate covered strawberries that she had made the night before.

"I didn't think it was a big deal," she shrugged, not realizing how personally her partner seemed to be taking her words. "It's a pointless holiday that only serves to make companies money, nothing about it is real. I should know," she smiled and dusted her hands off down the front of valentine's day themed apron. "My sales have gone up almost double this week. Chocolate-covered strawberries, dying some sweets pink and red, putting out some heart-shaped cookies, adding a little fluff here and there. These people are suckers for this crap."

Gloria, who was leaned back against the counter near the cash register, crossed her arms over her chest. "So…." she was less than thrilled, "we're just not going to do anything?"

"Well, we can do whatever you want," Galina shrugged. "I don't have any grand plans."

"Are we doing gifts?"

"I wasn't planning on it," Galina rolled her eyes. "Overpriced roses that are going to die in a week, and overpriced chocolate?" She shook her head no. "I have a beautiful rose garden at home, and I own a bakery. What else could a person need?"

"I guess nothing," Gloria swallowed her words. She could tell that Galina wasn't registering her mood and was oblivious to her desire to celebrate Valentine's day. She tried to not let the redhead's disinterest bother her, but it did, and she didn't know why. She had never cared about not celebrating Valentine's day before.

 _You've never had anyone to celebrate with,_ her subconscious mocked her. _At least not romantically._

Every year, when it came to her kids, Gloria had always made it a point to do something special for them for Valentine's Day, and she would continue to do so. They were the absolute loves of her life, and clearly, they were going to be the only ones content with indulging her.

Silence filtered throughout the store, and it was only with an air of thickness that Galina finally looked up to see the far-away expression on Gloria's face.

"Does that bother you?" she asked. There was a hint of amusement in her tone, disbelieving that Gloria could actually, ever be offended by her words.

"No," Gloria shook her head, a smile pulling across her lips. "After all, Valentine's Day was invented to make people feel like shit if they're not part of some perfect couple."

Galina agreed with her words. She agreed with them like they were gospel, but there was something about Gloria's tone that caught her attention, something that she just didn't buy… at least, not completely. However, she didn't push it. She didn't have time to.

"Have a good day, babe," Gloria was in her face before she realized it, kissing her so softly and so quickly that Galina wasn't even sure she'd touched her.

It took a few moments for the synapses in her brain to start firing again, but once they did her whole being felt alive. She watched the sway in Gloria's hips as she exited the front door, and felt a shiver move down her spine. She wasn't sure what it was about that woman that drove her crazy, but every time it amazed her at how alive her body would become from even the gentlest, and most innocent of touches. She couldn't even hold Gloria's hand without feeling her stomach flip, and her insides twitch.

Thinking about it now caused her to moan, and it was only upon hearing herself, that she'd realized what she'd done.

 _That woman will be the death of me,_ she thought. _Oh,_ the vixen inside of her purred, _but what a way to go._

…

Tucked away in her office and reclined back in her chair at the convenience store that she owned, Gloria contemplated calling Nicky for advice. It wasn't her place to call Galina's daughter, but she was desperate, albeit a little curious. What could Galina possibly have against Valentine's Day?

Looking up at the security camera, her daughter Elena running the counter, and the store mostly empty, she bit the bullet. She scrolled for Nicky's name and bit her lip nervously as she hit the call button.

The line only rang twice before the younger Reznikov woman answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Nicky, it's Gloria, do you have a minute?"

"I know it's you, I have called ID," Nicky laughed on the other line. "What's up?"

"I just have a quick question for you," Gloria told her honestly. "Ya know, Valentine's Day is this weekend, and I wanted to get something for your mom, but I wasn't really sure what she would like… do you have any idea?" She bit her lip, praising herself for how cool she sounded. It also wasn't a complete lie. She did want to get Galina something for Valentine's day.

"Well… your problem is thinking she'll even celebrate Valentine's Day," Nicky told her honestly. "She doesn't so much hate the holiday as she just thinks it's useless."

"Why?" Gloria asked before she could stop herself.

"Because it is," Nicky told her logically. "It's a day companies use to increase their prices on dumb things like cookies and stuffed animals. It makes people think they're important when in reality, it's just big corporations manipulating you into believing that someone has to buy you something in order to make you feel special."

"Hmm," Gloria hummed the thought, her brows furrowing as she considered Nicky's words.

There was a slight pause, Nicky seeming to shift the phone against her ear. "I take it you don't agree?"

Gloria smiled. "It's not that I don't agree," she said softly, honestly. She did agree. Companies used Valentine's day to market useless crap and increase their sales price. That was completely true.

"But?" Nicky prompted her.

"But" Gloria agreed, running her hands through her short hair, "But, I was really hoping that she would want to celebrate." There was a moment's pause as she processed her feelings into words. "I like Valentine's Day," she admitted, "I just wanted to share that with her, because I love her, but when I talked to her this morning, she wasn't thrilled with the idea. I guess I just got my hopes that she would _want_ to do something with me."

"Aww," Nicky cooed into the phone sympathetically. "I'm sorry, I know she can come across kind of bold with her remarks. Her not wanted to celebrate Valentine's day, doesn't mean she doesn't love you, though. You know that, right?"

"No, I know," Gloria assured her. She shifted in her chair. "It's been a long time since anyone other than my kids acknowledged me on Valentine's day. I was just wanting to do something with her… I love her. It's not about the day, but…" she trailed off, hoping Nicky would understand her point-of-view before she talked herself around in circles.

"I know that," Nicky assured her. "She loves you too. She's absolutely crazy about you."

Gloria smiled at the young woman's words, her heart igniting with renewed life and happiness.

"Ma, can be very romantic, but I think she just wants it to be genuine and not because the world is telling you how to feel, or encouraging you to put on a show. If you just did something for her because you wanted to and were romantic with her just for the hell of it, I'm telling you, she'd be putty in your hand."

"You think so?"

Nicky laughed. "I know so. If you feel inspired by Valentine's day, cool, but just make sure you're celebrating her, and not the stupid day. You don't need a holiday coming around once a year either to do that. She loves you, you love her, and that's the only thing that should matter."

…

It was after five when Galina walked through the doors of Gloria's convenience store. She hadn't heard from her since that morning and was starting to grow concerned, if not a little bit annoyed that her calls and text messages were being ignored.

"Hey, Galina," Elena greeted her, reappearing from the back wall where she'd been restocking wine bottles.

"Hi, honey," Galina smiled at her softly, "how are you?"

"If I make it past this weekend, I'll consider myself lucky," she smirked. "We have been so busy today, it's insane. Wine, condoms, and candy are flying off the shelf like there is no tomorrow."

Galina laughed. "At least people are planning to be safe."

"Igh," Elena shrugged her shoulders. "We'll see. Valentine's Day always brings about the November boom."

"Definitely how Nicky got here," Galina admitted with a smirk. Leaning across the counter, she shifted her eyes once more over the store's layout. "Is your mother here?"

"No," Elena shook her head. "She took the deposit to the bank and then said she was going to run a few errands. I hope she gets back soon. I have a date with Mateo tomorrow, and I really wanted to get my nails done tonight. I won't have time tomorrow, and we're going out of town to this really fancy, really expensive restaurant to celebrate Valentine's Day."

"Ohh," Galina purred. "That sounds promising."

"I hope so," Elena told her with a smile. "What about you? Do you and my mother have any big plans for Valentine's day?"

"No," Galina scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I hate Valentine's Day," she told her truthfully. "There's no substance to it. Sure, it's fine for young people like yourself. Everyone is able to sell you on this idea of love, and get your hopes up, but it's all a bunch of bullshit and you'll realize that when you get older."

Elena stared at her wide-eyed and blinked slowly in response. "Okay," she said awkwardly, tucking a thick lock of hair behind her ear. "Thank you for that."

"I'm sorry," Galina told her, knowing she'd all but word vomited her ideals onto the young girl's psyche. Elena was only twenty-three. She had every right to be in love with the idea of love. It would have been more tragic if she weren't because it would have meant that she already knew the definition of pure heartbreak and utter disappointment.

"Did you tell my mom about this?" she asked curiously, a concerned look flashing in her eyes. "That you don't celebrate Valentine's day?"

"She agrees with me," Galina said knowledgeably, her shoulder's squaring and her chin lifting in a manner of self-assured confidence. "She thinks the day is bullshit, too."

"She does?" Elena asked, her eyes widening slightly in surprise "My mother said that?"

"Yes," Galina nodded her head. "She said she doesn't celebrate Valentine's Day, and that it's a made-up holiday used to make people feel like shit if they weren't part of some perfect couple."

"My mother?" Elena asked again, the disbelief and amusement in her tone evident. "Gloria Mendoza?"

"Yes!" Galina exclaimed, not understanding why this was so hard to believe.

At this Elena busted into a fit of giggles. "No, she didn't," she shook her head in disbelief. "My mom would never say that. She loves Valentine's Day. It's like her favorite holiday every."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is," Elena told her, her mouth pulled upward into a smirk. "She loves Valentine's day."

"She doesn't," Galina shook her head dismissively. "She would have told me if she did."

"Would she?" Elena questioned her, her brows furring, but the amusement in her tone obvious. "With an attitude like that, I wouldn't have told you I celebrated Valentine's day. You'd have laughed at me, and who wants that?"

Galina shook her head. "That's not true."

"Look," Elena leaned across the counter. "I don't know who you were talking to this morning, that told you they hated Valentine's Day, but it wasn't my mother. I mean, when I was a kid, she would go all out on Valentine's day. No matter what day of the week it fell on, she'd wake up early and cook a huge breakfast, and give us a card and a little present. It wasn't much more than that, we didn't have a lot of money, you know… but my mom, she loves so hard. She's always doing her best to make everyone feel so loved, and so special. Especially around Valentine's Day."

Galina pursed her lips in thought, thinking about all of the little ways in which Gloria had tried to convey her feelings for her over the course of their relationship, even before they had become romantically involved or acknowledged their feelings for one another.

In the beginning, it was Gloria showing up with cups of coffee, a little note scribbled across the cup in sharpie telling her to have a good day. There had even been a few times where Galina had found sticky notes in random pages of the book she was reading, or in her wallet, wrapped around her bank card. This last Christmas, Gloria had ever given her a jar of Hershey's kisses and told her it was for anytime she was needing a kiss to make her day or night better.

Little things that Galina had loved and treasured with her whole heart. She'd saved all of the notes Gloria had ever written her and pressed them into the pages of her journal. There was no doubt in her mind that Gloria loved her, and as sure as the sky was blue, she knew that she loved Gloria. She didn't need a holiday to prove her devotion, her loyalty, and especially not her love.

 _Did Gloria need that?_ She wondered silently. She thought back on their conversation that morning, and how quiet Gloria had been when she'd realized that there were no plans or intentions on Galina's behalf to celebrate Valentine's Day. She recognized her mood now to be one of disappointment.

"Damn it," Galina cursed under her breath, looking up into Elena's knowing brown eyes.

Elena smiled at her sympathetically. "She'd tell you anything you wanted to hear, Galina. As long as you're happy, she's happy. It's what gets her into trouble you know. She's got a mouth on her, but she isn't always the best at asking for what she needs… or what she wants."


	2. Chapter 2

-02-

Back in her own home, cuddled up in bed with her latest novel and a glass of wine, Galina found herself staring off into space more than she was focusing on the printed words before her. She couldn't help but feel bad that she had somehow let Gloria down and disappointed her.

She smoothed her left leg atop her right and curled the hand that held her glass inward toward her chest. Valentine's Day was tomorrow. How was she supposed to put some grand gesture together at the drop of a hat? What was Gloria even expecting?

She clutched her hand tightly around her cup, feeling annoyance start to simmer within her. Bringing the cup up to her lips, she tipped back the last bit of wine in her cup like she was a pro. On her nightstand, the bottle rested, and she wasted no time in refilling her cup and taking another drink.

As if on cue, her phone began to ring, and she felt her eyes roll upward in annoyance as she swiped her finger to answer it. "Gloria," she said her partner's name thickly.

"Hey, Galina," Gloria greeted her happily, "Sorry I missed your call, earlier. I had to run to the bank, and then I had to take care of a few errands. I got home and started making dinner, and I'm just now getting a chance to call you back. Is everything okay?"

"Yea," Galina told her, relaxing slightly at how normal, and herself Gloria sounded. If she was upset about this morning's conversation, she didn't sound it. It sounded like a typical day in the Mendoza household. "You could have come here for dinner," she reminded her.

"Oh, I know," Gloria didn't sound regretful, "I made dinner for the kids. Everyone is leaving me this weekend to do their own thing."

"That's nice," she said softly, sincerely. "Did everyone have a good time?" She wondered if it was a Valentine's Day dinner. Elena did say that Gloria liked to cook a meal for them to celebrate the day, and it wasn't unusual for the couple to not have dinner together.

They didn't live with one another, as Gloria still had two boys in high school. As a mother of four herself, Galina knew the feeling of needing a night with just the kids. She had hoped to start integrating a combined-family dinner with all of their children but hadn't really had the time to sit down and work out the logistics of how it would all work. Everyone had different schedules and activities going on, that it sometimes was a challenge to even get her children in the same room for dinner.

"It was really nice," Gloria told her happily. "What about you, have you finished preparing everything for tomorrow? You're going to be slammed pack. I have to manage the store, but I could send the boys to help you if you need the extra help?"

"Really?"

"Sure," Gloria laughed. "Benny owes you anyway, and he owes me too. He didn't work enough for me this week, and I know you gave him the chocolate-covered strawberries for his little girlfriend."

"I made over a thousand of them," Galina dismissed her. "It wasn't a big deal."

"That's not the point," Gloria told her lightly, an underlying sense of seriousness coating her words. "I'm not raising bums, if he wants to do something nice for his girlfriend, then he needs to work for it and pay for it himself. No more free handouts, okay? Not unless he was working in the kitchen or something, and helping you make them, but I very much doubt that he was."

" _Si Senora_ ," Galina told her with a smile, reminded once more of another reason she found herself so attracted to Gloria. She was hard-working, she was a good mother, and she was doing her best to make sure her children grew up to be productive, contributing members of society. Nothing irritated more than a person with a lazy work ethic, and she respected Gloria's request to not let the boys skate buy.

The was an air of comfortable silence, Galina could hear shifting and the squeak of a bed, and she assumed Gloria was preparing to lay down for the night. She looked at the clock, and sighed sadly, bringing her glass to her lips and taking another drink of her wine. Suddenly she felt lonely.

"I know you're probably getting ready for bed, but I wanted to talk to you about something," Galina admitted, licking the corner of her lips. "I was thinking about this morning when we were talking about Valentine's Day."

"What about it?" Gloria asked lazily.

"Well," Galina decided to bypass the fact she'd spoken to Elena, "I know it's kind of last-minute… but I was thinking, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to celebrate after all? If you wanted to, that is."

"Really?" Gloria asked her excitedly.

Galina couldn't help the smile that pulled across her lips and worked to keep her composure in check. "Only if you want to, I know you think it's a bullshit holiday." She now knew that wasn't the truth, but she couldn't help but want to screw with her.

"It is," Gloria agreed, not realizing Galina's true intent. However, the smile and excitement in her tone were at the surface, lacing and bubbling her words in honest truth, "but I love you, and any reason to celebrate loving you is a good enough reason for me."

Despite herself, and how much she truly detested the grotesque way people would spend hundreds of dollars tomorrow, Galina felt her heart start to beat more rapidly in her chest as her stomach flipped with happiness.

"Okay," Galina told her softly. "We can make dinner, and something for dessert."

Gloria growled into the phone. "I want you," she husked. "So, _so_ badly. We were just together last night, but I miss you. My body misses you."

Again, Galina tipped back her glass to finish off the wine. "I miss you," she whispered, licking her lips. She set the glass down next to the bottle on her nightstand. She tossed the book she'd failed to read to the empty side of the bed and shifted down against her pillows so that she could lay more comfortably. "My bed is too big without you. I miss you so much when you aren't here," she confessed, feeling an ache of longing between her legs.

"How am I supposed to make it to tomorrow night?" Gloria asked her, her voice thick with lust.

"You're not," Galina told her. "You're supposed to come over here right now and make love to me. Hard and fast, all night…"

"But I like it so much more when we're slow," Gloria whispered. "You're more wanting, _more wet,_ and you beg. I like it when you beg."

"What else do you like?"

"Galina," Gloria's smile widened more than she ever thought possible. "Have you ever done this before?" she asked.

"Done what?" Galina asked innocently.

Not knowing if she was fringing innocent, or truly unaware, Gloria decided to take her chances and tease her. Clearing her throat, she said, "I like it when you take my direction when you let me control how and when things happen. It's intoxicating, watching you, and having you listen to me. There's been more than a few times where I've almost come just from hearing you and seeing you lose control with me."

Galina easily flipped onto her back, and she arched lightly against the mattress as she listened to Gloria's heavy breathing in her ear. She did notice the change in Gloria's energy when she took control during their lovemaking, it was as if a part of her were being awakened, or perhaps even discovered for the first time. Either way, Galina relished in the way Gloria would all but devour her.

Closing her eyes, she let her mind flip easily to the way they'd been last night, her free hand starting at her neck, and imagining it as if were Gloria's mouth. She always started here, knowing that it was her sweet spot. Lightly and knowingly, her fingers teased gently over the rapid pulse in her neck, and she imagined Gloria's lips sucking the area into her mouth.

Galina couldn't help herself. She moaned.

Gloria would stay there, paying homage to her neck and biting her in warning when she felt Galina trying to dominate her, or challenge her control. It didn't matter that her leg would be pushed into her center, the friction of her thigh a hot, and welcomed contrast against Galina's clit. She didn't care that Galina had begun to set herself a rhythm. She wanted her to slow down and to enjoy the processes.

If Galina still didn't listen, if she still wouldn't slow down, then Gloria would remove her leg and straddle her pelvis. It was a move that immobilized her and ensured Gloria's control as she continued her exploration across her breasts.

Straddling her also gave Gloria a surface to gyrate on, and an ability to keep herself wet and ready. She'd be a fool to underestimate Galina, and in the event, she ever got the upper hand and flipped Gloria onto her back, she wanted to be ready. She wanted this woman to understand how deeply she affected her, and how much pleasure she got from worshiping her.

Without thinking about it, Galina moved her hand down to cup her breast. It was heavy and full in her hands, and she squeezed herself generously, imagining it as Gloria's hand. She smoothed her fingers over the silk of the nightshirt she was wearing, before groping herself once more. Her nipple pebbled beneath her touch, and she couldn't help but pinch it.

By the hitch in her breath, Gloria seemed to know which part of her body Galina was touching, and she laughed. "I love your breast, too," she praised her. "If it were up to me, you'd walk around in nothing but lowcut tops."

At her words, Galina squeezed her breast again, arching into her own hand. She didn't know why Gloria was so attracted to her chest, but she was, and she'd made it a point to let her know it every chance she got. Whether it was in bed, or when she'd sneak up on her from behind and hug her, or even watching a movie, Gloria always tried to cop a feel.

"I like it when you top me," Galina told her thickly, her Russian accent more pronounced than ever. "I like the way you feel on top of me, the way your hips make my thighs separate." She spread her legs beneath the comforter, and the air that hit her made her realize once more that she was alone.

"I like when I top you, too," Gloria told her greedily. "You feel like you're mine. It's primal. I feel the heat of you against my stomach, and I think of anyone else whose ever been with you, and I have to keep myself from clawing into your skin."

Galina's eyes fluttered closed as she heard the jealousy in Gloria's voice. It had excited her as much as it pained her. There had never been a reason to be jealous, there hadn't been anyone who was a competition, or who had even tried to come between them. It made her feel eternally grateful for their timing, for the fact that they'd found one another when they had, and that they'd been free to choose one another.

There were a lot of people who didn't have that luxury, who for one reason or another had to put the pieces of their life together and figure out their next steps without the person they wanted most at their side.

Galina's hand moved beneath the nightie she was wearing, and her hand lightly traced over the skin of her abdomen. There were stretch marks from where her skin had grown to accommodate her four pregnancies, and there was now more softness than firm muscle. As much as she would have liked to bypass this part of her body, she found that she couldn't.

She was imagining Gloria in bed with her, and Gloria had never bypassed her stomach. She'd never made her feel unattractive in any form, and if there was ever a moment where Galina did express dissatisfaction with a part of herself, then Gloria would always make sure to pay special attention and nurture those parts she felt were lacking.

"You love me," Galina whispered. It was an honest moment of a realization, and not a question.

It felt as if Gloria's breath had left her in an instant, and it seemed to take her a million years to get it back. "Did you ever doubt that?" she asked concernedly. "Of course, I love you."

"No," Galina reassured her, shaking her head against her pillow. "There's no doubt. I'm picturing you here and remembering how we were last night. You make love to me," she whispered.

"You bring out a side to me no one else ever has," Gloria promised her. "You're on my mind every minute of every day. My body physically aches for you. When I'm not with you, I have to think about you to get to sleep. You're absolutely ruining me, woman."

Galina's heart swelled and her center pulsed. "You think about me to sleep?" her hand moved down slowly from her stomach into her panties, and her breath hitched at how warm and wet she was. Her fingers moved skillfully as if they were dancing over silk, and she gasped, arching and bucking into her hand as she realized how sensitive she really was.

If Gloria could feel her right now, she'd probably die. She didn't think she had ever been so aroused in her entire life, and she couldn't help but moan in the back of her throat, disappointed that she was being made to do this herself.

"All the time," Gloria told her huskily, "and when I'm with you, I think about how it's still not enough."

Galina dipped her fingers into the warmth of her arousal and brought them up to circle around her clit. The sensation of her strong fingers and liquid desire on her clit caused her breath to hitch and she arched her back, spreading her legs widely, as she imagined having to accommodate Gloria's shoulders.

Touching herself this way felt so good, and Galina felt her mind slipping into the abyss of bliss, Gloria talking her through it and breathing in her ear. She let her mind's eye guide her, as she stroked and circled her clit with knowing precision.

She was now rolling her hips into her movements, the hand that had been holding the phone now abandoned it, as she raised that arm above her head and gripped onto her pillows. If she really thought about it, she swore she could feel Gloria's tongue on her, licking and flicking, fingers plunging in and out, working and striving to push her over the edge.

"Oh fuck," she husked, her mouth suddenly very dry and her heart beating fast as she imagined Gloria's breath ghosting over her swollen center. She felt it all as if Gloria were before her.

"You taste so good," Gloria growled.

At this point, Galina wasn't sure if it was her imagination telling her what she wanted to hear, or if she'd managed to put Gloria on speaker, but it didn't matter. The praise in conjunction with Gloria's tongue moving against her, and her fingers curling inside of her caused her to increase her movements.

She could see herself threading her fingers through Gloria's hair and clutching to her roots. This sense of control allowed her the ability to grind herself into Gloria's mouth, a sensation that caused her orgasm to hit her like a freight train, both in speed and in power as her hips began to twitch and spasm asynchronously.

Arched still against the bed, her entire body sensitive and spent, Galina felt as if she were seeing stars. She pulled her hand out from her underwear and stroked herself lightly through them in an attempt to soothe herself. Her heart was ricocheting against her rib cage, and she could feel her pulse in her ears.

Slowly, she eased herself into a state of calm and her eyes felt heavy as shifted in bed once more. Retrieving the phone, she spoke a tentative hello, a mixture of shyness, and satisfaction cocooning her into a beautiful afterglow.

"You're beautiful," Gloria told her, she sounded equally tired, equally as content and spent.

"You can't see me," Galina laughed sleepily.

"I know what you look after you've had an orgasm," Gloria whispered huskily. "Too bad I had to miss this one, you sounded amazing."

Galina smiled and turned onto her side. She drew her knees up and hummed softly. She really wished Gloria were here right now to hold her and play with her hair. She loved falling asleep next to her and waking up in her arms.

"Don't hang up on me," she told Gloria quietly. "Just stay on with me until I'm asleep, okay?"

"I won't," Gloria whispered. "I love you."

"I love you."


End file.
